


A well known secret...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is working on it, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock decides to take the matter into his own hands...





	A well known secret...

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

 

"Sherlock! What have you done to my bedroom?" John asks as he storms into the living room. "The bed is wet as if litres of water were drop on it!"

Sherlock rises his eyes from his experiment and looks at John with the most believable clueless attitude! "I've done nothing of the sort John!"

"But I need somewhere to sleep and I won't sleep on the couch in my own flat!"

"Sleep in my bed then and let me go back to my work." The detective then turns his back on his friend to go back to his microscope.

"In your... bed. But... and you?"

"There's plenty of place for two don't worry." He smiles slowly "We won't have to cuddle... if you don't want to. Anyway we... I mean  **I**... won't sleep that much."

A speechless John walked slowly toward Sherlock bedroom with images of his gorgeous friend AND cuddling AND not sleeping in his mind. 

Seeing the confusion that was rising in his friend's mind, Sherlock uses his phone with a devious smile.

SH - It works, thanks

Ms.H - I've told you! You should have confided in me sooner...

Ms.H - But it was not a real secret my dear...

SH - Just don't say anything to my brother!

Ms.H - No problem, but you own me a new bed!

 


End file.
